Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical catheterization. More particularly, this invention relates to electrocardiographic monitoring during medical catheterization procedures.
Description of the Related Art
The meanings of certain acronyms and abbreviations used herein are given in Table 1.
TABLE 1Acronyms and AbbreviationsECGElectrocardiogramPIUPatient Interface UnitRFRadiofrequency
Medical catheterizations are routinely carried out today. For example, in cases of cardiac arrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation, which occur when regions of cardiac tissue abnormally conduct electric signals. Procedures for treating arrhythmia include surgically disrupting the origin of the signals causing the arrhythmia, as well as disrupting the conducting pathway for such signals. By selectively ablating cardiac tissue by application of energy, e.g., radiofrequency energy via a catheter, it is sometimes possible to cease or modify the propagation of unwanted electrical signals from one portion of the heart to another. The ablation process destroys the unwanted electrical pathways by formation of non-conducting lesions.
A known difficulty in the use of radiofrequency energy for cardiac tissue ablation is controlling local heating of tissue. There are tradeoffs between the desire to create a sufficiently large lesion to effectively ablate an abnormal tissue focus, or block an aberrant conduction pattern, and the undesirable effects of excessive local heating. If the radiofrequency device creates too small a lesion, then the medical procedure could be less effective, or could require too much time. On the other hand, if tissues are heated excessively then there could be local charring effects due to overheating. Such overheated areas can develop high impedance, and may form a functional barrier to the passage of heat. The use of slower heating provides better control of the ablation, but unduly prolongs the procedure. Commonly assigned application Ser. No. 13/339,782, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses the use of an irrigation pump to cause irrigation fluid to flow through a lumen of the catheter in order to cool the ablation site.